


it changes overnight

by marksun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, boys in croptops, donghyuck as sharpay kinda, just bc he is the basketball team captain, loosely inspired by high school musical, mark as troy, renhyuck make out for a brief second, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksun/pseuds/marksun
Summary: every year, the school prepared an original musical that was to be performed right before spring break. donghyuck had always been the lead actor of the play ever since he began attending high school. that year, though, much to everyone’s surprise, mark lee and his girlfriend had decided to try their luck and turned out to be the ones landing the starring roles, which lead to petty grudges and misunderstandings, but things can change overnight.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 245





	it changes overnight

**Author's Note:**

> back with another au inspired by a musical, even if it's really loosely. i'm not really happy with the final result of this fic, but since i spent the better part of these past three days writing it i've decided to post it anyways. i've been meaning to write markhyuck for a while and i've finally brought myself to do it.  
> ihope it lives up to any expectations you may have, wish you all a happy reading <3

☾

the corridors were overflowing with students chatting animatedly with their friends, discussing their plans for the nearing summer holidays, their voices filling the air with an anticipatory buzz. tomorrow, everyone would be getting a taste of freedom for the first time in months, at least in terms of studies. other responsibilities, like part-time jobs, would take over the place school had been occupying before they could blink, donghyuck thought, but that idea kept being pushed at the back of their minds, his included. it doesn’t exist if you don’t think about it, right? so he would face the hell that was to come when the time arrived. for now, he focused on shimmying through the crowd to get to his last lesson of the day alive and well. 

just before stepping into the class, he caught a glimpse of mark lee, top student, basketball team’s captain and starring actor of the school’s play that year, leaning against his locker as he laughed at whatever dumb comment his best friend yukhei had said. donghyuck rolled his eyes, a gut reaction, and moved past the doorway and to his assigned seat. 

you see, donghyuck wasn’t mean, sure, he had a bit of an attitude sometimes and sassiness was his mother tongue, but once you got past his façade he was a nice, funny guy. he didn’t hate people, not even when they gave him reasons to, that was too much energy spent on people who didn’t deserve his time. however, he  _ did  _ hold grudges and he wasn’t exactly quick at moving past those, which brings us to the case in point. 

every year, the school prepared an original musical that was to be performed right before spring break and donghyuck had always been the lead actor of the play ever since he began attending high school. it wasn’t really difficult to land a role in it, even the starring one, because not many people auditioned and those who did were, in their majority, not serious about it, which bothered the sunkissed boy to no end. that year, though, much to everyone’s surprise, mark lee and his girlfriend mandy had decided to try their luck. donghyuck hadn’t been too worried about it, he was confident in his abilities. perhaps he should have been, though, in the end they were the ones who got the starring roles. something about them being a couple and having chemistry together, that’s what the drama teacher said. well, it wasn’t donghyuck’s fault he was fucking single and couldn’t bring a boyfriend with whom he could audition, plus, mark and mandy were possibly the blandest couple he had ever come across. it pissed donghyuck off. drama and the school’s plays were  _ his  _ thing, mark was already excelling in everything else, there was no need for him to participate in the musical, and much less to land one of the two lead parts. yet what infuriated the donghyuck the most was the fact that while mandy was constantly bragging, showing off to her friends and whoever crossed paths with her, even to donghyuck, mark didn’t look smug in the least, instead, he was the one constantly asking mandy to tone down her boasting. whenever someone congratulated him, the basketball captain would only reply dismissively, claiming it wasn’t that big of a deal, that he didn’t understand how he managed to get the part when he wasn’t that good. 

_ fuck  _ mark lee for being a humble, decent guy, really.

☼

the sizzling hot asphalt was burning red splotches on mark’s bare legs where he was sat, back pressed against the brick wall of the school’s building, his flimsy t-shirt barely shielding the skin of his back from getting scraped by the rough texture of the masonry at every slight movement. next to him sat yukhei, who was rambling about some huge party they had to go to the following night to celebrate the end of high school. mark’s eyes were on the seemingly never-ending current of students flooding out of the school’s gates with bright smiles on their faces. his gaze jumped from one student to another, not looking for anything in particular, but merely observing the situation, watching the unbridled glee taking over their expressions, their eyes gleaming with excitement.

an unruly nest of silver caught mark’s eye. donghyuck was impossible to miss with his wavy, pearly grey locks falling perfectly on his forehead, just a tad too long, entangling themselves with his dark, long eyelashes and his honeyed skin glimmering under the sun, the rays of light embracing his frame with a golden glow. he looked otherworldly, the fruit of all the stars in the sky merging into a creature of utmost beauty and radiance, as he made his way out of the premise, all grace and delicacy, with steps so light it was hard to believe his feet were touching the ground. mark tore his gaze from donghyuck’s dainty figure, a bundle of emotions finding a home at the pit of his stomach, pulling his general mood down with its weight.

“yo, you good dude?” asked yukhei next to him, coupling the question with a bump of their shoulders.

“‘course, why?”

“you caught a glimpse of donghyuck and your expression soured,” yukhei tried to keep a neutral look, but mark was not blind to the mirth sparkling in his eyes.

“well, he is fucking annoying,” grumbled the basketball team’s captain, “every time i try to be nice to him he just snaps at me.”

yukhei didn’t answer; instead, he simply raised his eyebrows skeptically and left it at that, knowing that if the conversation were to continue it would lead to an argument.

☾

it was hard, navigating through the sea of sweaty bodies that were pressed closely against each other, moving to the sound of the music that blared through the speakers hanging on the walls of the living room of a random senior’s beach house; especially so when the better half of the people there were too drunk to have their limbs follow their brains’ orders, minds wandering somewhere far in their drunken haze.

donghyuck felt a wave of déjà vu washing over him, transporting him back to the morning of the day before, when he found himself snaking his way to his last period, only this time there was no trace of mark lee in the perimeter, for now, at least. 

donghyuck strained his eyes, looking for his best friends’ familiar faces under the faded bluish beam of the lights on the ceiling.

to his surprise, renjun was the first one he spotted. he was resting his back against the wall, which was thumping with every beat of whichever song was playing at a deafening volume, slim fingers looped around a bright red disposable cup as he scrutinized everyone with his sharp, still focused gaze. he looked stunning, his ash blond hair swiped back, leaving his glistening forehead fully in display. his face was all sharp angles, the razor-like lines of his jaw only softening where they met his chin, only slightly rounded. the black, winged eyeliner was smudged at the corners of his eyes, probably from sweat, and made his milky skin look almost translucent in contrast, the dim light illuminating the room only enhancing that sensation. a strapped velvety navy blue top with silver astrological shapes embroidered on it hugged his delicate torso beautifully. from his lithe waist hung a thin chain, also silver, and right below his belly button was the waistband of his black ripped jeans.

renjun noticed donghyuck approaching him while his stare assessed his appearance and shot him a smirk, “like what you see?”

“don’t flatter yourself so much, jun,” replied donghyuck, not wanting to give his friend the satisfaction of knowing he was right, although he was probably already aware of it. “where’s jaemin?”

renjun pointed a spot in the middle of the room with a swift movement of his head. donghyuck had to squint his eyes to recognize the messy mop of blue hair peeking out from the space between someone’s –jeno’s, he dared bet– digits. “sucking face with jeno,” distaste tinged renjun’s tone.

_ bingo _ .

“jealous you don’t have anyone to make out with?”

“no reason to be when i know you’re here as well,” renjun answered, his voice mingled with mischief, just like donghyuck’s had been when he formulated the question.

and truth is renjun  _ was _ right. they had hooked up plenty of times at parties, when the blood running through their veins had diluted alcohol mixed with it and even the heaviest thoughts would vanish, a lighthearted bliss taking over them. the chemistry between them was good. it was fun, and it was never awkward afterwards, plus it was a great way to appease the sexual frustration that seemed to have permanently settled in donghyuck’s gut.

after a while, both boys made their way to the dance floor, next to jeno and jaemin, who had, thankfully, stopped sucking each other’s souls out through their mouths and were simply dancing, bodies pressed impossibly close together, jeno’s rough hands resting low on jaemin’s hips.

donghyuck and renjun moved in sync, a hand occupied with their drinks and the other resting in each other’s waists. their eyes were glazed, a sign that the alcohol was slowly seeping into their systems, and filled with soundless laughter. they both sported wide smiles as they flailed their limbs, aware of how dumb they must have looked in the eyes of others, and not caring at all.

the distance between them dwindled with every passing minute they spent on the dance floor, and soon enough, renjun’s breath was fanning donghyuck’s mouth. the latter’s eyes met his friend’s for a fleeting second, asking for permission that came in the form of renjun’s onyx stare falling to donghyuck’s inviting lips. he wasted no time in crashing their mouths together.

☼

mark propped his elbows on the black metal railing and let his unfocused gaze roam about. the atmosphere inside had been suffocating, the heat sticking to his body like a second skin he couldn’t get rid of, the loud music pounding inside his head insistently like a hammer, not letting him hear his own thoughts, the people coming up to him to make small talk, waiting for a chance to be close to the basketball team’s captain even for a few moments. mark needed some fresh air, so there he was, on the second-floor balcony. the one that faces the dunes of sand that extend endlessly along the promenade and overlooks the waves of the sea as they meet the shore. it was a starless night, he noted.

he was alone. that floor had technically been off-limits but mark had managed to sneak his way up inconspicuously, much to his delight. the summer breeze caressed his cheeks just for the sticky heat to kiss them right after. after a few deep breaths, he felt his muscles easing up, the tension sliding down and off his frame the same way one sheds their clothes before stepping into the shower. the overwhelming feeling that had been eating him up vaporizing and floating away with the gentle gusts of the breeze.

going back to the bursting living room was easier this time around. he saw yukhei dancing the night away with the rest of their friends, lips stretched out widely in open-mouthed laughter glassy eyes, courtesy of the alcohol, which went agape with glee when he spotted mark making his way towards them. mark couldn’t help the grin pulling at the corners of his lips.

he was offered a drink by one of his teammates, which he accepted gratefully. he sipped on the beverage, a concoction the contents of which he would rather not know about, his nose scrunching at the burning sensation the alcohol left as it trailed down his throat. he let himself get lost in the feeling of becoming one with the music, the beat of the songs now taking the place of the blood thrumming in his veins. his pulse was the one marking the rhythm, his body the melody that resounded in the enclosed space of the room. he lost the notion of time as he shuffled his feet to the music, surrounded by his friends.

his eyes wandered about the place, looking for the table where all the drinks were, hoping there would still be some booze left, but something in the crowd made him stop abruptly, his eyes zeroing in on a scene that had his stomach churn unpleasantly.

there, in the middle of the dance floor, there was a boy whose skin was bathed in honey and whose hair was dyed the color of the moonlight kissing another boy like his life depended on it. the one with copper skin was wearing a sheer white blouse with puffed sleeves that left little to the imagination. the vaporous fabric ended right above the boy’s navel, the hem perfectly circling his waist. he had combined the soft-looking blouse with a pair of boyfriend jeans that hung low on his hips, leaving his stomach in display. the pants were customized, small sunflowers sewn on the denim; milky long fingers were looped around the buckles of the jeans like an accessory as red lips chased red lips.

_ donghyuck. _

__

mark could have recognized him anywhere. just a few steps away was donghyuck, the painfully irritating boy with a flair for drama that made mark want to rip his hair out, kissing someone –renjun, donghyuck’s best friend, mark believed– with fervor in a living room filled to the brim with drunk teenagers having the night of their lives. it shouldn’t surprise mark, they were teens at a party after all, making out was one of the tamest, if not the tamest, things one could do in an occasion like that, and yet he felt an ugly feeling climbing up his throat and stuffing his mouth with the bitter taste of something he did not dare name.

the warm feeling of a hand on his shoulder prompted him to tear his gaze from the scene and look up at yukhei, who didn’t address the obvious way in which mark had tensed up, unconsciously balling his hands into fists, muscles suddenly pulled taut.

“wanna go grab another drink? pretty sure there’s beer, still,” offered yukhei instead.

“yeah, sure, let’s go,” mark replied, voice strained.

☾

donghyuck didn’t quite understand how he went from making out with renjun on the dance floor to sitting in a circle with some of his classmates about to play truth or dare. it was jaemin, who with his persuading skills had managed to pull him and renjun into the game, all big toothy smiles and twinkling eyes.

from the corner of his eye, donghyuck saw someone beckoning a few of mark’s friends to join with successful results, seeing as they took a seat next to a girl named julia, who wiggled her butt to the side to make space for them. that was the moment the game livened up a little, more people venturing to choose dares that only got spicier by the minute and the people going with truths answering juicier questions. renjun had already been given a hickey on the exposed, wan flesh of the juncture between his neck and shoulder by yangyang, while a strawberry blonde girl with chocolate brown eyes had been dared to send a text to one of her friends asking them if they’d like to be friends with benefits, and jeno had had to answer who from the people playing would he like to go skinny dipping with.

donghyuck was having fun. correction, he  _ had been  _ having fun until he noticed yukhei dragging mark with him to play truth or dare as well. he felt annoyance prickling on his skin like a thousand needles and its weight squashing his insides as well as a hot sensation pooling at the pit of his stomach at the sight of mark’s strong facial features framed by the black strands of hair he had styled to his sides, fringe parted to show his forehead. his chiseled cheekbones begging to be traced with the pad of one’s finger, a touch so light it was barely the ghost of a kiss, skin on skin studying the dips and curves of his face. he was wearing a black, fitting sleeveless tee underneath an unbuttoned patterned shirt. the black t-shirt was tucked into his washed out skinny jeans that hugged his thighs just right. objectively speaking, mark looked hot.  _ was  _ hot, and that is what annoyed donghyuck the most. not only he was a decent guy, but he was also so fucking handsome. the dim blue glow fell onto his face creating a visually pleasing contrast of lights and shadows that accentuated his features, making him look god-like.

donghyuck tore his eyes away from the other boy’s figure before mark could catch him staring, but he wasn’t fast enough to avoid being discovered by renjun, whose lips, still swollen from kissing, curled into a smirk. donghyuck shot him a glare, choosing not to indulge his friend.

the game continued its course, some were challenged to lap dance for one of the people in the circle, others were asked to do ridiculously embarrassing stuff like stepping into the streets stark naked –thankfully for those, it was late and there was barely anyone roaming around– among others.

donghyuck was dared to do a body shot off xiaojun’s stomach, right above his navel once, and to stand in the middle of the ring and twerk for a whole minute. his shame had flown out the window as soon as he was on his second drink, not that he usually had much in the first place, but the feeling of mark’s piercing stare burning holes into him the entire time was unnerving to the point it sent shivers down his spine. it riled him up to no end, made him want to be even more provocative just to tease mark despite knowing he was stepping into unknown, dangerous waters. 

☼

mark was about to pop a vein. something about seeing donghyuck close to other people made his stomach coil in a way he hated. unaddressed feelings he had hoped would fade were sprouting, flourishing at the speed of light like flowers in spring after a cold, harsh winter. they were spiraling out of control, taking command, holding the reins of his thoughts, bringing him to a realization he had no choice but to accept.

he was pulled out of his reverie by the sound of his own name rolling out of renjun’s tongue almost melodically, “your turn to choose, truth or dare?”

everyone was looking at him expectantly. next to him yukhei was chanting  _ dare, dare, dare  _ with that booming voice of his and a goofy grin plastered on his face, and mark felt compelled to please him. “dare, i guess,” he mumbled, his choice earning him a loud cheer coupled with a triumphant smile and a slap on his back, all courtesy of yukhei. he rolled his eyes good-naturedly at his best friend’s antics, which soothed the pressure in his chest.

“i dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with donghyuck,” the glint in renjun’s eyes held a challenge just like the tone of his voice as he dropped the bomb.

mark turned his attention to donghyuck in time to see how his jaw slackened, his eyes blown wide directing a venomous glare at his best friend, who simply smirked. he tried to keep his composure, to maintain a neutral expression as he willed the wave of shock to pass.

dozens of pairs of eyes zeroed in on him as he accepted the dare, all careful to not miss any detail of the scene unraveling right in front of their noses. they followed mark’s every move as he rose from a sitting position and walked two long steps over to where donghyuck sat cross-legged next to a satisfied renjun.

he extended his arm, offering his hand for donghyuck to take. mark could see a fleeting sliver of hesitance crossing the other’s obsidian irises as he let his gaze travel from mark’s palm to his eyes. the reluctance was gone as quick as it had come, replaced by defiance. donghyuck never backed down from a challenge. mark felt donghyuck’s warm hand enveloping his own, accepting his offer, and pulled him up.

“i saw a door next to the stairs, it’s a closet i think,” supplied jaemin with an obnoxious wink

“great.”

mark let go of donghyuck’s hand with one swift movement, as if he had been burnt, and made his way to the supposed closet jaemin had mentioned, donghyuck in tow and breathing down his neck.

the door closed behind them with a soft clack, complete darkness engulfing them, their silhouettes indistinguishable among the shadows, the noise from the party becoming a constant yet distant buzz that stood in the way of achieving utter silence. donghyuck was the first to speak up as soon as he found the light switch, the yellowish glow of the bulbs washing over them and illuminating the space.

“you were staring earlier,” there was a palpably teasing lilt in the way he uttered those words. mark watched as donghyuck propped his back against the door and crossed his arms right below his chest cockily.

“i was,” mark simply granted, holding donghyuck’s gaze, catching the flash of surprise in his expression before collecting himself again.

“why?”

and mark, thanking the bit of liquid courage that remained rushing through his veins, took a step, the distance between them diminishing. “because no matter how infuriating, you’re still so  _ fucking _ hot it’s making me go crazy,” his words came out rushed and almost like a growl.

donghyuck’s cool poise crumbled down the same way snow runs down the side of a mountain during an avalanche, but he pushed on with his inquiry with a resilience worth admiring.

“don’t you have a girlfriend though, mark? she won’t be happy to know this,” donghyuck raised his left brow skeptically. mark couldn’t stop the laugh threatening to spill from his lips.

“damn, i know you haven’t been able to stand me since the high school’s play incident, but i thought you’d be attentive enough to realize mandy and i broke up, like, a week after the performance.”

there was a beat of silence, then two, and then three.

“cat got your tongue?” mark asked.

“’m just surprised is all,” came donghyuck’s response, and after a brief pause he continued, “you’re also hot or whatever.”

it was mark’s turn to raise an eyebrow, unimpressed.

irritation bubbled in donghyuck’s chest, “are you going to make a move or what?”

“what about renjun?” confusion took over donghyuck at mark’s question, so the older elaborated further. “i saw you two kissing on the dance floor. are you two a thing?”

“hello no, renjun is my best friend we just make out at parties for fun. why? you jealous?” that infuriating smirk made its way back on donghyuck’s lips and mark felt the urge to wipe it off with his own, but resisted.

“maybe,” mark shrugged.

“then take your fucking chance and kiss me, i don’t have all night, lee,” seethed donghyuck, but there wasn’t any real bite lacing his words.

mark couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the other’s demands. either way, he closed the gap between them with one big stride instantly. he searched donghyuck’s eyes with his own, looking for any trace of hesitance, and wasted no time in pressing his lips against donghyuck’s when he was sure there was none. 

☾

the kiss was sloppy from the start, tongues dancing around each other, teeth colliding against teeth without care. donghyuck’s hands found their way up to mark’s nape, fingers entangling themselves in the short, black strands of the other’s hair as mark’s strong arms enveloped donghyuck’s waist, pulling him closer until their bodies were pressed flush against each other. 

a string of saliva was connecting their lips when they parted, gasping for air, and donghyuck almost went cross-eyed from staring at it before chasing mark’s mouth again, addicted to the older’s taste on his tongue. mark tasted like mint mingled with the remnant bitterness of the beer he had been sipping on earlier that night. 

a furtive gasp made its way out of donghyuck’s mouth as mark trapped his lower lip between his teeth and pulled at it hard. he pinched mark’s nape in retaliation, which elicited a growl from the other.

donghyuck was the one breaking the kiss the second time around in favor of leaving a trail of wet kisses from behind mark’s earlobe until his collarbone, reveling in mark’s surprised, throaty moan. he nipped at the supple flesh of mark’s neck. once he deemed it enough, he paused to admire his work, purple flowers blooming on the pale skin. 

“fuck,” he heard mark exhale as donghyuck’s index finger glided across the expanse of sensitive flesh, outlining the shape of the bruises he’d sucked moments prior, almost entranced.

their breaths had become labored by then, loud to their own ears, almost blocking the noise coming from the other side of the door. donghyuck felt himself grow hard at the sight of a disheveled looking mark, pupils blown wide, cheeks and neck flushed a pretty pink and red lips swollen from kissing, the coat of saliva smeared on them making them shine. he was aware of the fact that his appearance probably mirrored mark’s but he couldn’t find it in himself to feel ashamed. 

donghyuck leaned closer again, seeking to attach his lips to mark’s, but a hand came to rest on his chest, stopping him. he glanced up, a silent question. 

“we should probably head back, the seven minutes must be up already” reasoned mark. 

“do you really think they really give a fuck about the seven minute time limit?” and the older could hear the sneer in donghyuck’s words. 

"i guess not," mark replied after a brief moment, chewing his lips. 

"then what's stopping us from continuing?"

donghyuck wasn't expecting mark to answer, his button nose already brushing mark's as he pulled the other close to slot their lips together. 

the kiss was slower this time around, mouths moving at a languid pace, exploring each other without rush, but it wasn't any less intense. 

donghyuck opened his mouth in a silent moan as he felt mark's calloused hands caressing his sides, slipping under his blouse, digits finding the younger's sensitive nipples. mark used the opportunity to slide his tongue in donghyuck's mouth again. he felt his pants grow tighter around the crotch area, his dick half-hard in his jeans, and ground his hips against donghyuck's desperate for some friction. both boys keened at the contact. 

"mark, shit," whimpered donghyuck when mark palmed him through the layers of clothing, restraining himself from rutting against the back of mark's hand in an attempt to relieve his throbbing boner. 

mark began pressing open mouthed kisses on every patch of exposed skin he could attach his lips to as his right hand worked the button and zipper of donghyuck's jeans open just enough to be able to sneak it into his boxers and pull his semi-hard cock out of its confinements. donghyuck reeled at the sensation of mark's warm palm meeting the hot flesh of his crotch and sighed as the older stroked it to complete hardness. 

"want me to make you feel good?" mark's eyes were two shades darker when he met donghyuck's unfocused, lost in lust stare. he loosened his grip on the younger's cock, waiting for an answer, which earned him a displeased, high-pitched whine.

"yes. mark, please touch me harder, fuck," and while mark could choose to tease him, rile him up, he decided to comply. he was a people-pleaser after all, it was in his blood. 

mark started to pump donghyuck's length applying more pressure this time. he ran the pad of his thumb over the slit, smearing the translucent drops of precome gathered there on the younger's hard-on to make the glide easier. 

donghyuck pushed his head back, reclining it against the door's wooden surface while mark's hand built a steady rhythm that, no matter how pleasurable, wasn't enough. donghyuck bucked up his hips, fucking into mark's fist, chasing his release only for mark to stop jerking him off altogether. 

"why'd you stop?" snapped donghyuck, glaring at mark in annoyance. 

"damn, calm down, my arm was growing tired," the older replied with an eyeroll before easing his fist up and down donghyuck's cock, resuming the handjob. 

the younger's honey thighs began trembling as he neared his orgasm, and mark gripped his waist with his free hand to provide him some kind of support. 

mark's undivided attention was on donghyuck's expression when he came, dirtying mark's hand with white stripes of hot come. he was a sight to behold, and mark was sure this was the closest he had ever been to seeing an angel. donghyuck's mouth open wide in a silent cry, eyes rolling at the back if his head, his cheeks flushed and loose strands of silver hair sticking to his sweaty forehead as he climaxed and came down from his high, mark helping him ride out his orgasm. 

"that was so good," uttered donghyuck after collecting himself, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"i'm glad," and after a pause, "you don't happen to have any tissues with you, right?" donghyuck snorted at mark's question. 

"no, but give me your hand."

the younger did not even wait for mark's reply, he circled his long fingers around mark's wrist and brought the older's cum-stained digits to his mouth, licking them clean and rendering mark speechless save for the low groan he emitted when he processed the situation.

"shit, donghyuck. i don't know how you manage to turn the most digusting shit into something extremely hot." 

donghyuck cackled, tucking himself back into his jeans, "what can i say, it's a talent of mine, lee."

mark shook his head in disbelief. donghyuck was full of surprises, every day showing a new side of himself that made him even more attractive, more appealing to mark, no matter how irritating he could be, though the older didn't like to admit it out loud. 

mark took a moment to drink in the picture in front of him; donghyuck looking beautifully disheveled, his usual gleam accentuated by the afterglow of his orgasm, almost like a golden aura wrapping itself around his frame, compelling everyone to focus their attention on him. he was so gorgeous he looked like a mirage, an illusion mark's mind had conjured. 

no wonder it was starless night, all of the stars had blended together to give shape to donghyuck, who shone brighter than a thousand suns and held galaxies in his eyes. there was no need for stars to illuminate the night when donghyuck was already there, standing in all his glory, bathing every corner of every room in gold. 

donghyuck shifted their positions in one swift movement so mark was the one with his back on the wall, and placed one hand on the hard surface next to mark's side before attaching their mouths together in a quick, open mouthed kiss.

"what are you doing?" mark questioned with curious eyes as donghyuck's fingers fumbled with the waistband of mark's jeans, unbuttoning his pants clumsily. 

"'s my turn to make you feel good. i don't like owing things to people," the younger explained before dropping to his knees, and added "i'm more of a blowjob kind of guy. is that ok?"

"fuck.  _ fuck,  _ donghyuck. it's more than ok," groaned mark, clenching his jaw in an attempt to keep his cool. 

as soon as donghyuck pulled down his jeans and underwear, and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, mark let out an embarrassingly loud, strained moan, his head falling back, colliding with the expanse of the closet's wall with a resounding thud. 

donghyuck let the spit pooling in his mouth dribble down to the crown, watching the strings of saliva slide down before stroking mark's length a couple of times, making sure it was all coated in it, and wrapped his lips around the head. a chain of rushed curses stumbled out of mark in a broken voice and donghyuck took that as a cue to get as much of the older in his mouth as he could. 

when he pulled away, he grazed his teeth on the older's dick on the way up, just enough to feel mark shiver. he pressed a wet kiss on the slit, covering his lips in mark's pearly precum and locked eyes with the older. 

mark looked like he was on cloud nine, like he had found out paradise wasn't a place in heaven but rather a moment, a sensation, the sensation of donghyuck's hot, wet mouth enveloping his cock, making him see the stars. he felt himself go boneless and pressed the back of his hands against the concrete to steady himself. he imagined the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, like drops of rain. he bit his lip, closing his eyes to fully immerse in the moment, his senses hightening with the simple action, suddenly hyper-aware of every touch, every move donghyuck made. 

the flat of donghyuck's tongue provided mark with the delicious friction he had been craving as the younger dragged it along the underside of his cock just to dive in again a moment later, engulfing the better part of mark's length, his hand stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth. 

it didn't take long for mark to fall apart in donghyuck's hands (and mouth), his knees buckling and pelvis thrusting his cock further in the heat of donghyuck's mouth, quickly apologizing when he heard the younger gurgle, lips tight around him. 

"can i come in your mouth?" the older asked in between pants. he received a glassy glance and a desperate nod for an answer, granting him permission to let go. 

and he did. pulling out, mark rubbed himself a couple of times before coming harder than ever before, seeing flashes of light behind his eyelids as ropes of come landed on donghyuck's tongue, some trickling down the corner of his lips. donghyuck's name and the words  _ fuck  _ and  _ shit _ tumbling out of mark's mouth like a mantra as he reached and came down from his high.

the younger swiped his tongue over his lips and chin, gathering the bits of come there before swallowing everything down. he quickly tucked mark back in, and got up. 

"i think this is the best blowjob i've ever received," mark exhaled, in a state of bliss. 

donghyuck grinned cockily, "you're welcome." 

none of them made a move to get back to the party yet, still fazed from what had just happened. it had been a miracle that no one had walked in on them. 

silence took over the room, but it wasn't uncomfortable. donghyuck stepped to mark's side to sit down with his back against the wall. the older seemingly had the same idea. 

after a few minutes of their breaths being the only sounds keeping them company, mark spoke. 

"why'd you hate me?" there was no anger in his voice, no trace of reproach either. just pure curiosity. 

"i didn't. i don't," began donghyuck,"i guess i  _ was  _ really mad at you at first. you and mandy stole my spotlight in the annual play when you weren't even that good," mark scoffed at the younger's bold statement, but agreed nonetheless. "you already excelled in everything else and i was angry that you took the one thing i'm best at away from me. what annoyed me the most, though, was the fact that you were so humble about it and even seemed to feel bad, shutting mandy up every time she gushed about being the lead loud enough that i could hear her from the other side of the hall." 

mark smiled sheepishly, looking apologetic, "i'm really sorry about that. i just auditioned because mandy kept on insisting."

"'s fine. i figured. i'm just good at holding grudges, it's kind of like my coping mechanism to avoid facing certain things or whatever."

donghyuck's voice had turned into a mutter as he explained himself. 

"what things?" the older pried.

"hell no," scoffed donghyuck, "i'm only sharing that information in exchange for a juicy confession." 

a string of squeaky giggles filled the closet momentarily before the final notes that were suspended in the air faded away in the blink of an eye. 

"i guess that's fair, yeah," there was a brief pause, before mark continued, "do you know why i broke up with mandy?" 

donghyuck shook his head, not knowing what to expect. 

"it's because i had a crush on you,  _ still  _ have a crush on you even though your attitude towards me pisses me off so fucking much most of the time."

the world seemed to stop for a second then, silence swallowing them up again. mark’s blood ran cold at the realization of what he had just done, and urged his brain to come up with something,  _ anything,  _ that eased the weight of his confession. begged for it to scramble up an excuse that could get him out of the situation. just because he and donghyuck had gotten each other off moments ago didn’t mean there were any feelings involved. they were drunk, horny teenagers at a party. that was it. mark blamed his sex-dumb state for his actions.

“what the fuck. seriously, what the  _ fuck, _ ” were the first words that broke the quiet, mark braced himself for the worst. “i can’t believe i’ve spent fucking  _ months  _ covering up a stupid requited crush with a layer of petty grudges,” a self-deprecating laugh bubbled at the pit of donghyuck’s stomach. 

mark furrowed his eyebrows, cocking his head in confusion, which prompted the younger to elaborate further, “god, mark. i’ve liked you for like, a year and a half. i took advantage of the fact that you landed the lead part in the play to make myself get over you because you were with mandy. holding a grudge was easier than pining from a distance.”

“wait. are you- are you serious?” mark’s question rose in pitch with every words, disbelieving. 

“yes, mark, i’m serious,” donghyuck deadpanned. 

the older could only breathe out a stunned  _ wow.  _

“we are both so fucking stupid it’s unbelievable,” mark nodded wordlessly in agreement, only a breathy chuckle making it past his lips. 

they didn’t speak for a while, basking in the quiet that embraced them, only interrupted by the distant noise of the party that the walls blocked out partly. donghyuck let his head fall on mark’s shoulder, and allowed his eyelids to flutter shut. the older set his eyes on donghyuck, admiring the elongated shadows the boy’s eyelashes casted on his rosy cheeks, as one of his hands wandered to the ruffled mop of silver that was donghyuck’s hair to comb the strands with his fingers. 

“don’t expect me to be nicer to you now that we’ve confessed after bringing each other to orgasm,” said donghyuck matter-of-factly as mark stroked his hair, not even bothering to open his eyes. 

“i’ll take what i can get.”

**Author's Note:**

> i want to thank you if you've managed to reach the end of the fic, i feel like the ending is a bit rushed, sorry about that, i never know how to wrap fics up. comments and kudos (if you've enjoyed the story) are very much appreciated, they motivate me to keep writing  
> thank you for taking your time to read this, i love y'all <3


End file.
